Amor en tiempos de guerra
by Persefonne
Summary: Peeta se encuentra en el escuadrón 451. Ha luchado para encontrarse un sitio ahí, para mostrar su valía y que se puede confiar en él. Los recuerdos comienzan a regresar. Katniss se da cuenta de ello, de todo lo que confiere y sobre todo de sus verdaderos sentimientos [ONE-SHOT]


**Es un One-shot espero que les guste. Por favor no pongan un review con que esperan continuación porque no la habrá. Estoy maquinando una historia pero la abriré hasta que cierre al menos un par de las que tengo.**

 **Debo serles sincera. No soy muy adepta a los libros de los juegos del hambre, su narrativa me pareció bastante tediosa pero he leído varios fanfics que se los llevan de corbata (es un decir acá para aquello que sobre pasa algo).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Todos Morimos. El Objetivo no es vivir eternamente sino crear algo que permanezca para siempre"_

 _Jack Valeriu_

* * *

Hacía un frío terrible, aunque era natural en aquella temporada invernal. Sus pies caminaban algo dificultosos sobre la nieve blanca que cubría el suelo, su nariz estaba algo enrojecida y su piel oliveacea sobresalía aún más con la nieve. Katniss Everdeen se recolocó mejor el abrigo de color negro que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos grises miraron a los tres hombres delante de ella.

Dos de ellos tenían abrigos de lana sobre sus hombros, pero el último llevaba solo una simple capa gris. Sus cabellos rubios resaltaban entre aquella blancura.

El escuadrón de Boggs regresaba al distrito 13 después de una misión al distrito 4, que consistió en proteger un convoy de armas sustraídas de las reservas del capitolio, junto a los demás hombres que estuvieron al frente en batalla contra los agentes de la paz. En aquel enfrentamiento, el capitolio lanzó un gran pelotón contra la resistencia lo que había obligado a retroceder un poco, reconsiderar los planes de ataque y afianzar la unión con los demás distritos.

El ambiente se sentía un poco avasallado, como si todo el esfuerzo no hubiera valido la pena. Boggs intentó levantar el ánimo durante el trayecto con palabras de aliento, en los campamentos se armaron grupos de entrenamiento e incluso hubo una convivencia cordial y palabras consolación al regreso a casa, consiguiendo al menos calmar las ansias.

Los tres hombres miraron aliviados en el horizonte la enorme muralla de concreto que se levantaba, resguardada por dos portones de metal.

-Al fin –el hombre de cabellos rubios que se había mantenido en silencio un buen rato, habló.

-Si… Odair, ven conmigo a dar el reporte a Coin, Mellark debe ir a calentarse – Boggs miró al mencionado que tenía las mejillas rojas y se le notaba algo azul.

-¡Que va! Yo puedo ir también –exclamó el joven, dando un pequeño salto, pero el hielo traicionero lo mandó al suelo sobre la nieve.

–Estas medio entumecido… Everdeen –Bogss se dirigió a la joven –lleva a Mellark a su casa, es mi última orden por ahora –y junto a Odair, desaparecieron.

–Eres un idiota –dijo Katniss bastante irritada. Era impropio de si hablarle con dureza a Peeta pero a veces le sacaba de sus casillas que antepusiera sus necesidades antes que las propias. Ayudó al chico a ponerse en pie –¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estabas congelando? –

–No iba a quitarte el abrigo, yo resisto más el frió que tu Katniss –sonrió el rubio.

–¡Porque dices eso? –

–Porque una de las grandes aficiones de mi padre eran los castigos sobre la nieve cuando quemábamos el pan –Soltó tan tranquilamente como si relatara una historia de cuentos infantiles. Él volvió a sonreír, mientras se dirigían al complejo de apartamentos subterráneos.

–Ya… ya veo… –Katniss había entrecerrado los ojos de forma cálida. Imaginó aquella situación y sintió pena por el muchacho, pero también comprendía los abruptos del padre, el desperdicio de comida era algo que en el distrito 12 se clasificaba imperdonable –

–Katniss, no es necesario que me lleves –Peeta se rascó la nuca algo nervioso –Bogss aún no me conoce lo suficientemente bien –masculló por lo bajo.

–Una orden es una orden –dijo ella, con convicción –

Peeta cumplió con encogerse de hombros. Tenuemente sus cabellos se iban llenando de copos de nieve hasta que llegaron a los acensores.

–Parece que seguirá nevando… -Peeta atrapó con su mano un copo de nieve antes de entrar, este sobresalía sobre su guante negro. Pronto el cielo desapareció de su vista conforme el ascensor se introducía a la tierra–

–Si… –Katniss iba distraída. De pronto se halló pensando en la infancia de Peeta, en lo poco que lo conocía realmente y en lo poco que se había permitido en hacerlo a pesar que él lo intentaba –

-¿Estas bien, Katniss? –Peeta le miró algo preocupado.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos inmensamente azules derivaban a un contraste en su rostro, eso le llamó la atención.

-Yo… solo recordaba nuestros viajes en tren, nunca te he agradecido las veces que te quedaste conmigo –susurró –

Peeta cerró su mano sobre el copo de nieve y rehuyó a la mirada gris de Katniss.

–Prometí que lo haría, siempre… Y lo voy a cumplir –su voz sonó estrangulada por alguna clase de sentimiento. No pasó desapercibido para ella que los ojos azules perdieron cierto brillo –

–Y ya te he dicho que no es necesario, tienes que recuperarte, recobrar tus recuerdos…déjame a mi ayudarte esta vez. Yo estoy contigo, lo lograremos juntos –y forzó una sonrisa que trato de ser tranquilizadora. Ella no supo, cuán agradecido estuvo Peeta por esas palabras, sabía que ella era poco demostrativa de cualesquier sentimiento, y sus comentarios parecieron tener una pincelada de aprecio hacia él, al menos–

–Katniss –le llamó suavemente sin mirarla –no sonrías si no deseas hacerlo –

Esas palabras la dejaron en shock, después de eso, no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al complejo.

–Ya hemos llegado –anunció innecesariamente Katniss, algo sorprendida por lo rápido que había sido el trayecto entre los túneles –

–Si –Peeta buscó en su bolsillo la tarjeta que funcionaba como llave para la puerta, la insertó. Abrió la puerta y entró –

-Bueno, ya me voy Peeta –anunció Katniss, dándose la vuelta.

-¡Oye, Katniss! –Peeta la llamó, ella se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Yo…-su rostro adquirió un tono rojo cereza, titubeaba, estaba nervioso.

Katniss nunca había visto a Peeta tan nervioso, ni tampoco se había permitido nunca admirarlo tan libremente. A pesar de que compartieron momentos íntimos en los vagones de dormitorio, o inclusive se besaron varias veces, jamás se permitió analizarle hasta los gestos. No con la cabeza libre de preocupaciones. Siempre pensando en la guerra, menos en ellos dos como simples humanos, como simples adolescentes que eran.

–Lo que pasa es que…-pasó una mano por sus alborotados cabellos -¿no te… no te quieres quedar? –Su rostro no podía estar más rojo –lo que sucede es que después del viaje he tenido pesadillas. Y dado el enfrentamiento que tuvimos.. –

Él no supo si aquel atrevimiento podría detonar aún más el distanciamiento de Katniss, pues si bien desde su llegada al escuadrón se había mantenido al margen. Como si algo le estuviera molestando, como si su presencia le causase estragos. Le dolía saber que ella levantó un muro enorme entre los dos, con justa razón, pero pasado el tiempo y con la mente libre de veneno, Peeta había sido capaz de recordar gran parte de su vida. Sintió que era egoísta de su parte confesarlo, dados todos los sucesos: en una guerra, donde miles de vidas penden de un hilo, no hay tiempo de cursilerías como el amor, pensó.

Y creyó que ella también lo pensaba así.

El primer pensamiento de Katniss fue alejarlo más de ella, no estaba segura cerca de él, los médicos aún no confirmaban nada concreto sobre su memoria ni mucho menos él quería hablar al respecto.. Su segundo pensamiento fue que Peeta era un gran ser humano, y que se permitió demasiados sentimientos para con él en el pasado; se sentía mal por siquiera reconocerlo, ella no merecía ser feliz. No merecía el amor de Peeta Su tercer pensamiento concluyó que estaba demasiado distraída pensando en nada mientras caminaban.

–Yo… ¿no supone un problema para ti? –ella lo miró enarcando una ceja –

–No, no, no, para nada –el reía nervioso –la verdad es que no quisiera estar solo –

–Bueno… me quedaré ¡pero a cualquier indicio de tus ataques no dudaré ¡entendido? –

Peeta asintió. No evitó concebir una punzada de tristeza al saber que ella no se sentía del todo segura con él. Y no era para menos. Sus estados de conciencia se habían alargado bastante, los tratamientos hacían efecto pero aún había posibilidad de que entrase en un ataque de ira que podía matarla con un solo golpe si se lo proponía.

Entró en la estancia que para su sorpresa estaba más que organizada.

–¿Seguro que tú eres quien vive aquí? –Katniss se volteó hacia él, que le daba la espalda porque cerraba la puerta.

–Si… ¿Por qué la pregunta? –inquirió, mientras se quitaba la capa gris.

–Es que todo esta… tan… -ella buscaba la palabra correcta –

–¿Organizado? Si lo sé, siempre he sido organizado con mis cosas. Se lo debo a mi madre–sonrió el, quitándose los guantes, dejándolos en la mesa.

–Ya veo –Katniss se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la mesita de la estancia. Había una foto de la familia de Peeta. Ella se preguntó cómo logró conseguirla o es que la tuvo con él desde siempre. La tristeza la asaltó también al pensar que él realmente estaba sólo ahora. Mientras que ella aún tenía a su madre, Prim y Gale –

–A ella le encantaba la pulcritud –Peeta se dirigió a una habitación contigua a la que estaban –Por cierto ¿tu madre no se preocupará? ¿o Prim? –su voz salió desde la habitación contigua.

–Eso depende de si Boggs ha ido a avisarles –respondió ella, sentándose en una silla cercana, justo allí reparó en algo – ¿Peeta?

–¿Si? –respondió el.

–¿Has recordado a tu familia? –ella miró la estancia con más detenimiento, en el sitio en el cual estaba sentada parecía ser la sala y tenía unos cuadros muy bellos de las praderas que reconoció del distrito 12. Cerca de la puerta estaba el comedor y ahí estaba otra pintura más de lo que parecía ser la panadería de Peeta –

–Sí, aún llegan imágenes borrosas pero en su gran mayoría sí –él salió de la habitación con una toalla sobre su cabeza, su vestimenta era la misma, sus pantalones negros y la camiseta negra, solo que ahora estaba descalzo.

–No…no lo sabía –ella le miró unos instantes y rápidamente volteó la vista hacia la otro de los cuadros, en donde se podía ver las calles y avenidas del distrito 12, cubiertas por un manto blanco –

–Debes quitarte el abrigo –él se encontraba frente a ella, tendiéndole otra toalla –he encendido la calefacción y pronto empezara a hacer calor –Peeta sonrió –claro a menos que te quieras derretir –

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras se quitaba el cálido abrigo. Increíblemente se sintió desprotegida sin él.

–Siéntete como en tu casa –dijo dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose a otra puerta que Katniss no había visto, esta era corrediza y aparentemente dirigía a la cocina porque no tardo en escuchar el sonido de una taza chocando con otra –

Minutos después Peeta salió, limpiándose las manos con otra toalla.

–Estoy haciendo chocolate caliente y unos bollitos–dijo dejándose caer en un asiento que se encontraba frente a Katniss –la calefacción es tenue y si esto sigue así, terminarás confundiéndote con nieve –sonrió, mientras dirigía su mirada al cuadro del distrito 12 nevado.

-¡Dios ¿tan pálida estoy?! –exclamó ella.

-Si… -él la miró seriamente –cometiste una total estupidez al salir del distrito 4 antes que nosotros ¡y sin abrigarte! –le recrimino –

Ella lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos, no le gustó el tono de reproche ni la mirada reprobatoria. Ella no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie ni mucho menos los sermones.

-¿Quién te crees para recriminarme? –ella le dijo fríamente –

-Tu amigo – bajó la mirada –y tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti ¿no? –añadió –

-No sabes mis motivos para haberme ido antes que ustedes –repuso ella –

-No… no lo sé –él la miró a los ojos –por eso me gustaría saber que paso, no fue una orden de Boggs, ni por alguna estupidez que haya dicho Finnick, entonces ¿Qué? –

Ella guardó silencio ¿Desde cuándo aquel Peeta se había vuelto tan observador? Si el supiera.

-No fue ningún motivo en especial… Solo quería llegar a casa y punto –ella dio por finalizado el interrogatorio.

El suspiró de forma cansina y se puso en pie, acercándose a ella. La mayoría del tiempo no sabía que esperar de sus reacciones, Katniss parecía tan enojada con la vida, con el mundo. Y tenía razón de ser, sus vidas siempre regidas por algo tan injusto. Pero ahora se encontraban luchando para darle un giro, para hacer un cambio y pese que era una dura batalla había esperanza. El sentimiento de que todo cambiaría se albergaba en cada corazón, pero en ella parecía pesar demasiado.

-No es la verdad… -él sonrió como si supiese cual fue el verdadero motivo, poniendo nerviosa a Katniss –Por cierto –su expresión se relajó como si recordase algo –aquí hay agua caliente por si te quieres duchar, el único problema es que no tengo ropa de mujer, pero puedo buscar algo que te sirva –se sonrojó y se enderezó –bueno, voy a atender ese chocolate –y se machó –

Ella se quedó mirando el espacio vació en el cual Peeta había estado de pie. Su mente evocó la conversación que había tenido con Cressida en el distrito 4 durante la vigilia; así como lo que vio aquel día y trató de apartar esos pensamientos pero no pudo:

 _En el distrito 4, nunca nevaba pero en la temporada de invierno siempre hacia una brisa mortíferamente fría. Todos allí se cubrían un poco más de lo normal, no era que el frío te matase, pero no era ajustable para los cuerpos ardientes y acostumbrados al sol y el mar._

Ambas se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento, Katniss siempre que podía acompañaba a Cressida a supervisar los entrenamientos y grabarlos. Aquella vez no fue diferente, lo único que varió fue la conversación. El tema vino porque hablaban de Peeta y Gale, sus parecidos y diferencias.

– _Por cierto –Cressida miraba al frente -¿No has visto a Peeta entrenar aquí?_ –

 _Katniss no había reparado en él, ya que el chico se la pasaba ayudando en lo que podía para ganarse la confianza del escuadrón. Como si huyera de ella, el chico se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo acompañando a Boggs y Finnick._

– _La verdad es que no… No tenía ni idea de que el entrenase aquí –Katniss miró el campo de tiro y luego a Cressida_ –

– _Sí, se ha ganado el respeto de muchos y que no decir de "admiradoras" en este distrito –Cressida rió con una risa fuerte, casi sarcástica_ –

– _¿Admiradoras? –Katniss enarcó una ceja, incrédula, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sentía brotar una rabia desenfrenada. Realmente no reconocía ese sentimiento y no quiso darle importancia, ella no tenía tiempo para analizar esa clase de cosas. Su concentración se debía totalmente a la causa_ –

 _-La verdad se ha vuelto fuerte…ha mejorado su memoria. Pero creo que ellas admiran algo más en el –y volvió a reírse de aquella forma –lástima que no me gustan los niños–_

 _Katniss no pudo evitar ponerse roja… Era extraño ver a Cressida hablando de aquella forma cuando no eran tan íntimas, supuso que se debía a otra cualidad adquirida durante la guerra, eso de expresar los pensamientos a alguien por si es la última vez que se llevará a cabo una conversación. Como si ya nada importara._

 _Dedujo que estar en medio de la guerra alimentaba los temores y te convertía en eso. En una persona que apreciaba los buenos momentos con los colegas y se sinceraba por el simple hecho de pensar que quizá mañana ya ni siquiera abriría los ojos. Sintió un pinchazo de ansiedad ¿y si ella no era capaz de aceptar su realidad, sus sentimientos para con Peeta? ¿tal vez mañana sería tarde?_

 _Llegaron a la explanada que era el campo de entrenamientos dónde un grupo de jóvenes y jovencitas se arremolinaban alrededor de un joven de cabellos castaños que tenía sobre sus hombros una capa negra. El otro joven que estaba a la cabeza del grupo era de cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules como el cielo de verano resultaban bastante llamativos, contrastaban con su piel. Sobre sus hombros una capa de color gris, hacia juego con su vestimenta._

- _Ahí esta –Cressida se volvió a escuchar la voz detrás de ella y alguien más le llamó._

 _–Cressida, su grupo de trabajo desea verle –les interrumpió una joven –_

 _Cressida había asentido y le dijo a Katniss que fuese delante, que la alcanzaría pues debía ver a Pullox y los demás._

 _Lentamente la multitud empezó a disminuir y Finnick se marchó, aparentemente cansado de tanta atención, el único que quedó fue Peeta y un grupo de jovencitas de su edad más o menos._

 _Él aparentemente les dijo que se marchasen o les negó algo, porque ellas se fueron con caras tristes y arrastrando los pies. Katniss se quedó observándolo a lo lejos, vio cómo Peeta se puso en pie y se quitaba la capa, luego cargó el arma y comenzó a tirar a los objetivos._

 _No cabía duda de que había aprendido a utilizar las armas y su tiro era envidiable tanto con arma corta como de alto alcance… Después de un rato, guardó toda su artillería y se sentó en el suelo sonriente. Con rapidez se quitó el abrigo, seguido de su camiseta y se dejó caer de espaldas, mientras miraba el cielo grisáceo del distrito 4._

 _Ella se quedó estática… No es que nunca hubiese visto a nadie semi desnudo o con el torso al aire… pero era muy diferente ver ahora, como si en esos instantes Peeta hubiera adquirido cualidades que no había notado antes; o es que ella jamás se permitió observarlo de aquella manera. semi desnudo, exudando fuerza y confianza. Ni aún en los juegos de Vasallaje._

 _Su rostro adquirió un tono rosado, por más que trató de apartar la mirada, no pudo, observó cómo lentamente él se enderezaba, pasándose una mano por sus alborotados cabellos. Una imagen tentadora, también se fijó en que Peeta tenía unos hombros anchos, brazos fuertes y tonificados de los cuales no se había percatado anteriormente._

 _Él se puso en pie y se agachó a recoger su camiseta y abrigo. Unos ojos negros se interpusieron en su camino, unos ojos que fueron acompañados por una nariz fina, unos labios igualmente finos y un cabello castaño oscuro. Peeta pareció sorprenderse y trató de alejarse de la joven que se colocó frente, pero ella lo atrajo, besándolo._

 _Katniss abrió sus orbes grises de par en par. Aquella niñata probaría sus puños… ¡Cómo se atrevía a besarlo?! su furia se vio reemplazada por dolor al ver que el rubio no se apartó y le devolvía el beso._

 _Sintió algo en su interior romperse. No supo que era. No quiso analizarlo, lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas._

Después de aquello, los dos días siguientes evitó a Peeta, y se la pasó de arriba abajo. Él aparentemente no lo notó. El día que se marchaban Cressida le dijo que organizara sus pensamientos y que estos le dirían lo que le ocurría. Supo que no podría aguantar estar al lado de Peeta durante el trayecto sin decirle lo que sentía y se marchó antes que los otros, algo tonto, porque al cabo de diez minutos Peeta colocó su abrigo sobre ella, mirándola entre enojado y aliviado.

–Katniss –su voz penetró en la nebulosa de su mente y ella salió de sus pensares –

–¿Qué sucede Peeta? –él le extendía una taza –ah, gracias –tomó la taza de las manos del muchacho lo que provocó un ligero roce. Antes de separarse, sintió un tenue temblor proveniente de él –

Peeta se sentó frente a ella, soplando levemente el chocolate.

–¡Vaya, sí que esta bueno! –Katniss miró el brebaje asombrada –

El rió por lo bajo, con una risa ronca que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca a Katniss.

–Supongo que viene acompañado el don de hacer buen chocolate, al de ser panadero –alardeó –

Katniss sonrío con expresión sarcástica y rodó los ojos.

-¡Lo negarás? –rió divertido y volvió a tomar de su chocolate –

–No –Murmuró. Recordó aquella ocasión en que Peeta le lanzó un gran trozo de pan. Habían sido días de no comer en absoluto. Aun quemado le supo a gloria. Katniss volvió a tomar de su chocolate, entre ambos cayó un cómodo silencio –

Luego de un rato, Peeta tomó ambas tazas y fue a la cocina. Regresó minutos después y entró a la habitación. Salió con una enorme toalla y una camisa algo larga, térmica y de mangas. Se acercó a ella y se las tendió.

–Mejor ve a ducharte, estas titiritando a pesar de que la calefacción es estable, lo más probable es que… -Peeta se dio un golpecito en la frente mientras extendía su mano hacia Katniss y tocaba su hombro –si… tus ropas están húmedas a causa del frió que pasaste al salir del distrito 4 –

-No necesito ducharme –como para contrariarse, estornudó –

Peeta no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa.

-Ven te llevare al baño –le tendió a mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, con sorpresa notó que no la llevaba a la misma habitación de la cual había salido, sino a la de al lado –este es el baño –indicó al ver su sorpresa –si me necesitas, solo grita ¿de acuerdo? –y con una de sus sonrisas adornando su cara cerró la puerta.

Katniss miró detenidamente la estancia, el piso era de mosaico, un mosaico de color azul oscuro, miro el lavamanos, sobre este había un pequeño armario con un espejo como puerta, abrió el armario y encontró un kit de primeros auxilios, dos cepillos de dientes en su caja, una pasta de dientes abierta y otra nueva, tres jabones de distintos olores y un tónico…

¿Para que usaría el tónico?

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y volvió a cerrar el armario, su reflejo en el espejo le devolvió la mirada, estaba pálida de tal forma que las únicas manchas de color eran sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que su nariz. Volvió a preguntarse lo mismo que horas atrás, desconocía muchas cosas de él y más ahora que lo había alejado premeditadamente cuando fue salvado del Capitolio.

Se halló con sorpresa sopesando el deseo de tener más familiaridad con él, y de no haber cedido a su testarudez era probable que quizá hasta podrían ser buenos amigos o más que eso..quizá..Se abofeteó mentalmente y empezó a desvestirse.

Entró a la ducha. Sin más cerró la cortina, abrió el grifo y permitió que el agua caliente le devolviese el calor a su cuerpo.

* * *

Peeta se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el sillón, el haber pasado frío comenzaba a cobrarle factura. Se dirigió cauteloso a su habitación, rápidamente se quitó la camiseta negra y se colocó frente al espejo de gabetero, se dio una vuelta y se examinó como pudo la espalda.

El vendaje que llevaba estaba seco, suspiró aliviado y se colocó de frente al espejo mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la fina madera, aquella maldita herida le escocia hasta lo más hondo. Extrañamente aún no había sanado, se suponía que con los ungüentos de la enfermería que consiguió en el distrito 4, las heridas apenas si duraban un día y con aquella llevaba casi cuatro contando el día que se la hizo. No, mejor dicho que se la hicieron.

Su rostro se alzó levemente para observar la foto enmarcada y algo desgastada que allí estaba. Su familia. El dolor de su perdida aún no se iba, jamás lo haría, y para ser sincero se sentía más solo que nunca. Deseaba con todo su ser que la guerra acabase, que ellos lograran ganar y tener un poco de paz ¿sería eso mucho pedir? Confiaba en que la unión de los distritos se fortaleciera y pudieran reconstruir el distrito 12 desde sus cimientos. La nostalgia se apoderó de él. Deseaba ver sonreír a Katniss, que no hubiera venganza de por medio, para tal vez así, pedirle una oportunidad.

Sus dedos tocaron el marco de aquella fotografía, mientras su mente evocaba recuerdos de la niñez… No es que su niñez hubiese sido todo miel, pero al fin y al cabo no fue del todo amarga. Una puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, miró a través del espejo el reflejo de la cabeza de Katniss asomándose por aquella puerta.

Ella le devolvió una mirada consternada, ambos se quedaron unos minutos así. Katniss mirándolo con sorpresa y él con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Hasta que ella fue consciente del vendaje que contrastaba con la piel de Peeta.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –el seguía en aquella postura, mientras la miraba –

–Nunca dije que me sintiera mal… Pero si, ahora estoy muchísimo mejor –ella deslizó sus ojos por la espalda de el –por… cierto, gracias Peeta, por tu hospitalidad –

Peeta soltó una tenue risa, sin ánimos, sin gracia. Ella solo permitía mostrar su rostro, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la puerta.

–No hay por qué… me alegro de que estés más cómoda –se enderezó y se encaminó hacia ella -¿Qué tal la camisa? –

–Muy bien, gracias –las palabras le salieron atropelladas, con apuro –

-Katniss no es que te vaya a morder ni nada parecido. Estoy mejor, créeme –él sonrió, esta vez la sonrisa se extendió un poco hacia sus ojos –

-¡He dicho que no! –ella le cerró la puerta en la cara –

Lo escuchó soltar una carcajada del otro lado.

–Como quieras –Katniss oyó cómo sus pasos se alejaban –

¡Estaba loca? Se suponía que iba a preguntarle respecto a aquel vendaje en media espalda y que cubría parte de su torso.

El pomo de la puerta se giró y Katniss se preparó para recibirle, y no precisamente muy amable. Tenía derecho a decir que no. Aquel nerviosismo la estaba dominando y no entendía por qué, o quizá sí pero deseaba no pensarlo más. Se maldijo internamente por haber aceptado quedarse. Definitivamente estaba loca.

Para su enorme sorpresa Peeta entró con una venda sobre los ojos, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces? –inquirió observándolo mientras se dirigía a otro armario–

–Echo la ropa sucia ¿no ves? –él levantó una bolsa en la cual estaba su ropa usada en el distrito 4 –por cierto, sal cuando quieras –Peeta volvió a sonreír mientras salía y se sacaba la venda de los ojos –

Peeta tenía razón, no podía quedarse allí toda la noche. Con un suspiro de resignación salió de la habitación para dar a la sala, encontrándose con Peeta mirando el cuadro del distrito 12.

–¿Qué haces? –ella le preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

–Ah, al fin te decidiste –él le miró–esperaba a que salieses para ir a ducharme – Acto seguido se puso en pie -¿Piensas dormir con esa toalla alrededor de ti? –

Solo recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de la chica, evidentemente a Peeta se le había pegado algo de Haymitch en los viajes.

Él se dirigió con calma al baño mientras era seguido por los orbes grises de Katniss. Cuando entró, se recostó de la pared y empezó a darse suaves cabezazos con ella.

–Pero porque demonios estoy tan alterado? –se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones –di mi palabra de no hacer nada y eso haré… -masculló enojado entre dientes por haber jurado algo que tal vez no pudiese cumplir y sin más entró a la ducha. Dejó que el agua se llevase parte de sus pesares –

* * *

Minutos después Peeta salía más calmado y algo relajado del baño. Buscó con la mirada a Katniss para ver que hacía. El chico se secaba el cabello rubio mientras andaba. Al llegar junto a ella, no pudo evitar una sonrisa algo triste.

Katniss se había dormido en el sillón donde él anteriormente había estado sentado, echa un ovillo con la toalla que le había dado atada a su cintura. Por unos instantes se permitió observarla con libertad, sin miedo a que ella reaccionada de alguna manera negativa . Katniss podía ser envidiada por muchas chicas, aparte de ser la figura de un movimiento trascendental, era sin duda una de las chicas más lindas que él jamás había conocido, y su belleza no había hecho sino aumentar con los años.

Su rostro que antes había sido redondo, se había alargado y se había vuelto fino, tenía una barbilla perfilada y orgullosa, sus pómulos se habían definido, su nariz seguía siendo fina como en la infancia, sus labios no eran ni muy finos ni muy gruesos… ¡Y que decir de sus ojos! Sus ojos que tenían una tonalidad que solo podía apreciar en los paisajes de los pintores o en el lago que había descubierto de niño en el bosque.

Sus ojos azules no pudieron evitar recorrer el camino del cuello en Katniss y seguir descendiendo hasta donde empezaba su camisa y más debajo… Se puso en pie y se apoyó contra el cuadro, pegando su frente en el. Se estaba excitando y eso no era correcto. Trató de pensar en algo que le bajase los humos. Algún entrenamiento, los malos recuerdos de vasallaje, algo que lograra bajar la emoción.

Cuando se sintió más "tranquilo" se volvió hacia ella. No podía dejarla dormir allí, así que haciendo de tripas corazón, se inclinó sobre ella, deseando no despertarla y la tomó en vilo lentamente. Se dirigió a su habitación y mientras caminaba el nudo de la toalla se estaba deshaciendo en la cintura de la chica, para cuando la dejó sobre su cama la toalla ya rozaba el piso.

La única parte que estaba sobre el cuerpo de Katniss era aquella que el sujetaba, cuando la recostó no pudo evitar deslizar la toalla, tampoco se contuvo de observar sus largas y torneadas piernas. Su camisa apenas le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos.

Se volvió azorado y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras negaba con su rostro apartando los pensamientos de su mente. Era un maldito ¿Cómo se atrevía en pensar en algo así para con ella? Sentía su rostro arder y su corazón bombear a una velocidad increíble, se sentó en el sillón mientras subía los pies en la silla y se tocaba las sienes con ambas manos. Suspiró. No cabía ninguna duda ahora que sus sentimientos estaban claros de nuevo, los recuerdos de ese amor contenido le golpeaban el cuerpo cada vez que la miraba y no sólo era esa atracción física incontrolable. Él estaba enamorado de ella ¡La amaba!

Se dio cuenta ahí mismo que durante los viajes a los distritos, en medio de toda aquella confrontación, su memoria retornó como un bálsamo de agua helada. Disipando aquel odio infundado, aquella rabia insertada manipuladamente. El cariño volvió al pasar de los meses, al sostener junto a ella y todo el movimiento rebelde una causa noble que defender. Había vuelto a ser el mismo, con ciertos altibajos, pero al fin y al cabo eso solo cedería con el paso de los años. El cariño fue creciendo, desbordándose de tal forma que todo sentimiento negativo fue avasallado. Se odiaba a si mismo por no poder decircelo, pues creía que no era el momento. Ahora eran más relevante otras situaciones.

Peeta cerró lentamente los ojos evitando todo pensamiento, los ojos le escocían. Estaba agotado, tenía sueño y le dolía su herida. Borrando todo de su mente, cerró totalmente los ojos, se relajó hasta que se le indujo el sueño.

* * *

Sus ojos grises se abrieron lentamente, adaptándose a la oscuridad de la habitación. Volteó el rostro y no encontró a nadie a su lado, en un momento se quedó embriagada de confusión.

Aquella no era su habitación, de golpe recordó que estaba en casa de Peeta y los sucesos antes de estar allí. Se sentó en aquella cama como un resorte. La cama era muchísimo más grande que la suya. En una silla pudo divisar la toalla que antes le rodeaba, sobre su cuerpo descansaba una sábana y una manta gruesa. Esperaba que Peeta no hubiese mirado más de lo debido o si no se las vería duro.

Bajó los pies al suelo, encontrándose con una mullida alfombra de la cual no pudo definir el color por la oscuridad, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida mientras se volvía a atar la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Al salir, se encontró con que todo estaba a media luz por las lámparas incrustadas en la pared.

Sentado en el sillón se encontraba aquel rubio que empezaba a ocupar su mente más de lo normal, se acercó al muchacho con la idea de no sobresaltarlo pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que él dormía con suma calma. Algo nada natural cuando, recodó, que tanto como ella, Peeta sufría pesadillas constantes ¿Cómo habría logrado esa tranquilidad? Lo observó. Sus cabellos rubios parecían plata por la luz de la lámpara que caía sobre ellos, ligeros mechones le adornaban sobre la frente y Katniss no pudo evitar tragar en seco.

Deslizó lentamente los ojos sobre aquel cuerpo fornido, sus hombros eran anchos y parecían poder con todo lo que les pusieran encima, llevaba una camiseta de franela de color blanco y logró vislumbrar parte de su pecho además de un poquito de aquel vendaje. Sin mediar mucho siguió deslizando los ojos, encontrándose con su abdomen plano y marcado aun a través de aquella camiseta, más abajo se encontraba la parte su…

Desvió rápidamente la vista ¿Cómo podía estar analizando de forma tan descarada a Peeta? ¿Es que se había vuelto loca? Debió haberle dicho que no podía quedarse, que lo mejor sería llegar a su casa a ver a su madre y hermana.

Se acercó un poco más a él, llevada por una nueva inquietud de enterarse por la razón de aquel vendaje. Peeta no la llevaba en el distrito 4, ignorando a la vocecita del deseo, se dejó guiar por su vena de preocupación y deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de aquel torso que parecía estar ardiendo bajo la palma de su mano.

Sus palmas se encontraban extrañamente heladas a pesar de que el apartamento ya estaba bien ambientado, su corazón se aceleró aún más de lo que ya y decidió seguir con aquel examen. Se concentró para poder percibir mejor, la luz no le permitía una buena visión y enterarse de la profundidad de aquella herida.. Cerró los ojos tratando de sentir con las manos el tamaño y los bordes de la herida.

Ella decidió ayudar a curarla, así que buscó su mochila, la localizó al lado del sillón ahí mismo y rebujó dentro en busca de unos ungüentos y vendas nuevas. Se concentró tanto en limpiar como poner la medicina que cuando levantó la vista de ahí, sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa. Sus vías respiratorias parecieron obstruirse, sus ojos grises chocaban con unos azules que normalmente hacían que el cielo azul sintiese envidia de ellos, pero esta vez eran diferentes… Estaban sumamente oscuros, como el mar esperando tormenta.

–Buenas noches, Katniss –la voz del salió sumamente ronca. Con una finura sensual y atrayente–

Ella nerviosa se lo atribuyó a que él había estado dormido.

–Bu–Buenas noches, Peeta –ella deslizó suavemente su mano sobre aquel torso y Peeta soltó un tenue gruñido–

–¿Qué haces despierta? –Peeta bajó los pies de la silla y se levantó –pensé que no despertarías hasta mañana –él estaba de pie frente al cuadro nevado del distrito 12, dándole la espalda a ella–

–Ya no tenía… sueño –su voz salió medio ahogada, Peeta daba una maravillosa vista de su parte trasera. Se dio la vuelta, tenía que sacarse aquellos malditos pensamientos de la cabeza–

–Ya veo… ¿Qué me hacías? –Peeta se volvió hacia ella–

–Cuando salí de la ducha y abrí la condenada puerta, vi el vendaje y con el cansancio se me pasó preguntarte. Al despertar lo volví a ver y decidí curarte –finalizó ella, sin voltear–

–Gracias –dijo pero su voz sonó baja, grave. Era como si lo hiciese adrede sabiendo el efecto que tenía en ella. Harta aquello, Katniss se volvió hacia el muchacho–.

–¡Podrías dejar de hablar así?... ¡Me pones nerviosa! –le soltó exasperada, mirando un punto inexistente sobre el hombro de Peeta. Esto pareció tomarlo desprevenido, pero no tardo en recobrarse–

–¿Yo, ponerte nerviosa a ti? La verdad es todo lo contrario, además ¿Qué tiene mi voz? –añadió el mientras daba dos pasos hacia ella–

–Peeta por favor, no te acerques –suplicó colocando sus manos entre ambos–

–No me detendré hasta que me digas el porque te pongo nerviosa, y el qué tiene mi voz –el sujetó las manos de Katniss, pequeñas y finas contra las suyas. Tampoco pudo evitar acercarla instintivamente hacia sí–

–Peeta –dijo ella tratando de calmar ese torbellino de emociones que se había adueñado de su cuerpo–suéltame o te golpearé hasta morir–

-Golpéame. Total, soy un maldito masoquista –dijo en un susurro–pero respóndeme–

Ella lo miró, estaban tan cerca, demasiado cerca para su paz mental. La tenía pegada a él de tal forma que podían fácilmente confundirse el uno con el otro. Soltó un tenue suspiro, Peeta no se rendiría hasta que le dijese la verdad y ella no era muy diestra en el arte de mentir. Decidida, le miró directo a los ojos.

-Te diré que tiene tu voz, ahora mismo suena sensual…atrayente e hipnótica, me hacen pensar en que estas recién levantado después de sentirte plenamente satisfecho de un acto sexual –Katniss suspiró, no podía creer que le estuviese diciendo aquello –y me pones nerviosa porque me atraes lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidar de todo el mundo, de todo lo que me rodea, no quería que te acercases porque tu contacto conmigo hace que… -no terminó, las palabras se trancaron en su garganta–

–Ya veo –el deslizó suavemente sus dedos sobre las manos de ella –así que era eso –sonrió de una forma bastante atractiva, no era una sonrisa burlona ni altanera, más bien era un sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Ahora ¡suéltame! –dijo ella, tratando de librarse de él–

-No puedo… ¿Sabes que hace tiempo deseo oírte decir que te atraigo aunque sea un poco? –Su voz se fue haciendo más baja conforme hablaba –desee tanto tenerte así como ahora. A pesar de que muchas veces antes compartimos besos y demostraciones de afecto. Sé que no fueron más que teatro. Pero en este instante no hay a quien impresionar. Ni cámaras, ni público. Ni Snow –dibujó una sonrisa pícara –claro, siempre te imaginé con menos ropa –añadió, sonriendo aún más al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Katniss–

-¡Qué cosas dices?! – fue total y completamente acallada por los labios finos que se posaron sobre los suyos. Ella estaba en shock, sentía aquellos labios moverse sobre los suyos pero no podía reaccionar gracias a la estupefacción–

Al no percibir que ella correspondía, Peeta pensó seriamente en separarse. Cuando hizo ademan de retirarse, sintió la mano de Katniss en su nuca y lo mantuvo pegado a ella. La chica dejó que él hiciera y deshiciera su boca a placer, suavemente el mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que Katniss soltase un gemido a la vez que se apretaba más a su cuerpo.

Peeta deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda de ella, dejándola descansar en su cintura, aparentemente al no sentirse satisfecho con quedarse jugueteando con sus labios introdujo sin previo aviso su lengua. La empujó un poco hasta recostarla contra la pared y colocó una de sus piernas entre las de ella.

Katniss no cabía en sí de sorpresa, porque su cuerpo respondía a todo aquello con tanta agilidad. Sus cuerpos se reconocían, y era comprensible que después de tanto tiempo y tantos sentimientos reprimidos, estos afloraran como el agua que había recién encontrado salida desde una presa. Ella, sorprendida y halagada a la vez, deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Peeta y mientras descendía, lo sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto. Por unos minutos se sintió poderosa, el ejercer tal nervioso a Peeta Mellark con solo un roce no era cosa de todos los días.

Katniss introdujo sus manos bajo su camiseta y el harto de tener que sentir la tela de la toalla en sus manos, la desanudó en un parpadeo. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre los muslos de ella, lentamente ascendiendo a la vez que levantaba la camisa a su paso, separó sus labios unos instantes y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Peeta besó dulcemente su frente, luego sus sienes, la punta de la nariz, su barbilla, más luego su cuello donde se entretuvo un buen rato.

–Pee–Peeta–su voz salió entrecortada mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos rubios–

–Dime –su voz ya ni se parecía a la habitual, su boca ascendió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueándolo suavemente–

–Esto… esto no… no –le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y le hizo mirarle–

–Lo sé, pero no me importa –respondió, mientras los dedos de ella se deslizaban lentamente por su rostro –no es justo amarte y desearte como lo hago –trazó su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de ella, que estaban rojos e hinchados –a pesar de todo, te ves hermosa–

Katniss se sonrojó aún más, mientras sus manos seguían deslizándose por el torso de Peeta.

–Si sigues provocándome así, harás que esto sea mucho más corto Katniss –el apelativo cariñoso sonó a promesa de una noche inolvidable–

–Y si sigues mirándome así, esto no empezara nunca –añadió ella–

–Esto ya empezó minutos atrás –sin mediar más, su boca reclamó la otra. Devorándola, mordisqueándola, fundiéndola con la suya. Hizo que ella colocara una de sus esbeltas piernas sobre su cintura para que pudiese sentir a "plenitud" lo que le provocaba. Al sentirlo, Katniss reprimió un grito–

Allí en medio de aquella penumbra, todo aquello sucedía y Katniss sentía como en un condenado sueño. Una mano ardiente se cerró suavemente sobre uno de sus senos, haciendo que se arqueara la espalda o todo lo que le permitía aquella pared. Se sintió desfallecer al sentir la boca cálida y ardiente de Peeta cerrarse sobre su pezón, lamerlo, succionarlo, morderlo. Era algo para llevarla a la locura, con su otra mano él terminó de desabotonar los botones de la camisa que faltaban y no tardó en darle el mismo tratamiento al otro seno.

Katniss se movía y se removía a causa del placer recibido, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Peeta subió por su pecho dejando un rastro de besos hasta volverse a encontrar con sus labios, sin previo aviso él deslizó un dedo hasta la intimidad de la chica aparcando su clítoris. Aquella sensación casi le cortó la respiración, él le besaba al compás de sus dedos: lento, rápido, otra vez lento y más rápido. Sus labios jugaban con los suyos mientras sentía los gemidos agolparse en su boca.

Cansada de no hacer nada más que recibir, le levantó la camiseta de franela dejando al descubierto su piel blanca y aquel cuerpo formado por el trabajo duro, colocó una de sus manos tras su nuca y su otra mano la deslizó atrevidamente sobre su torso. Siguió descendiendo hasta encontrarse con la cinturilla elástica de la sudadera, percibió cómo el muchacho aguantó la respiración al momento que introdujo su mano.

Peeta estaba duro, mucho más que duro, listo. Katniss rozó "inocentemente" su mano sobre el miembro del muchacho. Arriba y hacia abajo, en un movimiento lento y torturante para él. Luego, lentamente enmarcó sus labios con su lengua y descendió por su cuello que tenía un ligero sabor a sal. Lamió su pecho y dejó rastros de besos sobre él.

Con su mano libre, Peeta apartó el rostro de Katniss que llenaba de besos su pecho para besarla fieramente en los labios mientras aceleraba la salida y entrada de sus dedos. Ella le mordió el labio inferior y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. La sintió llegar al orgasmo, percibió el temblor de su cuerpo y la respiración agitada.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Peeta. Él sacó sus dedos del cuerpo de ella para abrazarla, deseaba sentir el calor que le brindaba. Separó su rostro de su cuerpo nuevamente y le miró. Peeta se había controlado, lo sentía tenso como cuerda de guitarra.

–Peeta… yo –Balbuceo Katniss. El muchacho colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella–

–Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar –Sonrió pícaramente mientras la llevaba en vilo a su habitación–

La dejó en el centro de su cama, mientras él se deslizaba sobre ella, se apoyó en sus codos para evitar dejar caer todo su peso.

–¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo? ¿Katniss? –preguntó mientras dejaba besos cortos en su cuello–

–Solo una cosa… En el distrito 4, te vi besar a aquella chica –acto seguido ella volteó el rostro, frunciendo el ceño–

–¿Y? –el susurró contra su oído–

–Ustedes… No tienen nada ¿verdad? –un matiz de rabia afloró sus labios–

Entre sorprendido y halagado, Peeta comprendió lo que pasaba. Incluso intuyó que su abrupta salida del distrito 4 había tenido que ver con eso. Él sonrió.

–La verdad es que no, después de eso nunca nos volvimos a ver –el lamió el lóbulo de su oreja –para ser sincero, ella me tomó por sorpresa. Nunca le di motivos para su comportamiento. Supongo que la guerra nos pone un poco locos. Me negué a cualquiera de sus proposiciones y le pedí que me dejase en paz –el marcaba su mandíbula con los labios mientras hablaba–

–¿Y… entonces? –Katniss sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo–

–Me pregunto por qué, yo le dije que solo deseaba a una persona, por ello me atacó y me hizo la herida que tú has curado –sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, pero de una forma pasiva, casi lánguida–

–¿Y quién es… esa persona? –separó sus labios. Algo en su interior le hacía estragos ¿es que quizá Peeta ya había recordado? ¿habría recobrado ella a SU Peeta?–

Peeta le miró fijamente un instante, como meditando sobre ello.

–Eso es más que fácil, tu, siempre has sido tu Katniss –respondió mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa–

–¿No mientes? –Su confesión la dejo atónita –¿Has recuperado tus recuerdos? –

–Preguntas muchas cosas Katniss y yo solo en este momento deseo amarte y hacerte mía ¿eso es mucho pedir? –el seguía sonriendo–

–No –ella devolvió la sonrisa –por ahora no.

Ella se dejó hacer mientras el besaba, lamía y succionaba cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba a la vista, sus manos juguetearon con sus pezones adoloridos de placer, para luego reemplazarlas por su boca, lentamente ascendió e introdujo su lengua en su boca, llenándose de sus sabor.

En un instante l ése separó de ella y la semi-inclinó para poderle terminar de quitar la camisa y la visión que contempló al descubierto lo dejo frío.

Peeta se puso en pie para observar a su entera disposición aquel cuerpo perfecto, sus hombros pálidos, los senos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, el abdomen plano, su pelvis, sus piernas largas y torneadas. Ella por acto de reflejo hizo ademán de cubrirse los senos pero el muchacho fue más rápido y mascullando una maldición apresó las manos de Katniss por sobre su cabeza y empezó a descender en un camino recto desde su pecho a su abdomen, dejando atrás un aire caliente.

No sabía lo que él planeaba hacerle hasta que lo sintió allí debajo, lamiendo y succionando, mientras sus manos estaban sobre sus senos. Las manos de ella se colocaron sobre los cabellos rubios, alentándolo a seguir en su labor, ella se retorcía bajo sus labios y manos, gemía, decía su nombre y poco a poco lo estaba volviendo loco hasta que la sintió ponerse rígida un instante para así después relajarse, sus labios probaron la esencia de ella y le gusto enormemente.

Ella respiraba agitadamente como si acabase de correr por kilómetros, Peeta se tumbó a su lado trazando pequeños círculos en el abdomen de ella. Su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más lenta, volviendo a la normalidad.

Sus ojos grises buscaron los azules que estaban a su lado, no pudo evitarlo y giró su cuerpo hacia él, una mano descansó en el pecho del muchacho y la otra en una de sus mejillas. Peeta le miraba como si fuese un objeto de preciadísimo valor, algo por lo cual se da la vida.

–Peeta-su aliento rozó los labios del joven quien la acercó más hacia sí–

–Dime –su voz sonó estrangulada de emoción, a pesar de amarla tanto, no podía olvidar que Katniss también tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por Gale. Su pregunta era ¿Qué tipo de sentimiento? –

–¿Por–porque me miras con… con tanta devoción? –ella escondió la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y el pecho de Peeta–

–Mmm –él se quedó meditando la respuesta unos instantes –…porque –volvió a quedarse callado ¿sería correcto expresarle sus sentimientos? –

–¡Por que?… -insistió ella. Dejó reposar su cabeza en su propia mano. Estaba apoyada del codo en la cama y miraba al muchacho desde arriba–

Peeta miraba al techo buscando una respuesta.

–Te responderé solo si tu prometes contestar a la mía antes –sus ojos azules seguían oscuros y la poca luz que había no le ayudaba mucho a descifrar lo que reflejaba la expresión del rubio–

–Lo prometo–

–¿Sigues enamorada de Gale? –la pregunta cayó como un bálsamo de agua helada ¿Por qué le preguntaba aquello? –Anda Katniss, respóndeme –para no ver la expresión de ella, se sentó dándole la espalda–

–Yo… -la voz de Katniss salió débil. No era por tristeza sino porque trataba de controlar sus sentimientos, que hacían a las palabras agolparse en su garganta –yo…–

–Dime que no haces esto por lástima –su voz salió algo entrecortada, esperando una respuesta.

–¿Eres un idiota?–Katniss se puso en pie y se colocó frente a Peeta, quién le miró sorprendido –¿Por qué demonios crees eso? –

–Bueno de niños siempre demostraste estar enamorada de él y aparentemente ese sentimiento no ha cambiado –Peeta frunció el ceño. Viró el rostro, tener a Katniss frente a si y desnuda era un golpe efectivo para olvidarse de sus preguntas–

–¿Y crees que por ello debo verte como un proyecto de caridad ? –

-¿Lo haces? –se volvió hacia ella–

–¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! –Ella ahora frunció el ceño –Gale es Gale y tú eres tú–

–Eso no responde a mi primera pregunta –Peeta le miró fijamente–

–¡No!, yo no amo a Gale –ella suspiró –pero amo a alguien más–

-¡Qué? –Peeta no cabía en sí de la sorpresa –¿Co–como puedes estar conmigo y…?–

Katniss solo atinó a reírse sin preocupaciones, acallando las réplicas del rubio.

–En este instante estoy con la persona a la cual amo –sus ojos le miraron con dulzura–

Peeta tenía la boca en un estado kilométrico ¿había entendido bien? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Sufría de alucinaciones por haber pasado frío? ¿Estaba a punto de morir? Aquello realmente no podía estarle pasando. Era algo tan maravilloso. Y las cosas así no le sucedían nunca.

–Yo… –ahora era el quien tartamudeaba –yo…tú…y…–

–Si, yo realmente te amo –sonrió haciendo énfasis en aquellas dos palabras–

–Entonces ya sabes porque te miro con tal devoción –ahora fue su turno de sonreír, mientras ella se quedaba estática.

–¿Es…enserio? –Peeta se puso en pie y bordeó con sus dedos el rostro de Katniss–

–Nunca he hablado más enserio en mi vida –sonrió –así que por eso estabas celosa –amplió su sonrisa.

-¡Qué, que tendría yo que..? –pero Peeta acalló su réplica besándole. Ella solo se dejó llevar–

Así que aquello era lo que se sentía el saberse correspondido, el poder estar con esa persona especial sin miedos, sin preocupaciones. Ambos corazones latían acelerados esta vez no era por temor, sino porque sabían que se amaban y lo que pasara estaría bien, porque había sido elección de ambos.

Él se separó de sus labios y junto sus frentes, mientras una sonrisa real escapaba de sus labios, ella no pudo evitarlo, también rió. Las manos de ambos se encontraron, entrelazándose entre sí, igual que sus labios. Peeta le hizo girar y la tumbo en la cama mientras le besaba, sus manos se separaron para volver a recorrer aquel cuerpo que antes exploró.

Las manos delicadas de Katniss recorrieron el torso de Peeta, haciéndole temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Por algún motivo ya no podía esperar a hacerla enteramente suya y que ella le tocase de aquella forma, solo le hacían desear ir más rápido. Con sus labios dibujó el contorno de su rostro, acarició levemente su nariz con la suya y rozó sus labios, mientras las manos de ella recorrían su espalda y bajaban su sudadera. En un parpadeo la sudadera y ropa interior de Peeta salió volando y solo pudo reír ante esto.

–¿Así que estas apurada? –sonrió al verse desnudo, ella sonrió misteriosamente.

–Tardas demasiado –con un rápido movimiento, Katniss invirtió los papeles y se colocó sobre Peeta –además no puedo ser la única que reciba en esto–

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de la chica. Cuando él no cabía en sí de sorpresa por su comportamiento desinhibido, ella ya le dejaba un camino de besos por el pecho. La dejó tocarlo, besarlo, provocarlo. Él desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada, las manos de Katniss habían sujetado las suyas sobre su cabeza y le agradaba ese sentido de poderío que adquirió. La boca de la chica seguía descendiendo y Peeta ya se temió lo que sucedería.

Katniss introdujo el miembro de Peeta en su boca, haciéndolo gemir ahogadamente. Su boca subió y bajó, mientras con su lengua también le brindaba placer. El chico gemía, apretaba los puños pero de nada le servía. De sus labios escapaba el nombre de Katniss en susurros ahogados. Con un brusco y rápido movimiento la tomó por los brazos y la atrajo hacia él besándola, mientras la jalaba se sentó en la cama apretando el cuerpo de aquella que le robó el corazón.

Un sentimiento mutuo… Un amor correspondido… Algo que ya no era prohibido, lentamente el hizo girar a Katniss y la recostó en la cama mientras seguían besándose con una pasión desaforada. Aparentemente el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse por la forma en que lo hacían.

Él se colocó entre sus piernas, listo para fundirse con ella, pero como si de una descarga fuera recordó algo… La miro a los ojos y vio el chispazo de miedo que apareció en sus ojos. Aparentemente algo en su expresión le delato porque ella le dijo…

–Hazlo–

–¿Estas segura? –su aliento cálido chocó con los labios de Katniss–

–Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida –y ella sonrió, maldición ella sonrió, eso fue suficiente como para hacerle perder la cabeza–

–Haré lo posible para no hacerte daño –Acto seguido, la besó. Siempre sospechó que Katniss todavía fuese virgen–

–Ya lo has hecho –ella sonrió contra los labios de él–

El introdujo la punta primero, sintiendo como automáticamente el cuerpo de ella se tensaba, fue introduciéndose despacio, para que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a de él; sintió como la respiración de Katniss se entrecortaba de golpe, salió rápidamente de su cuerpo y la besó mientras se introducía con la misma rapidez dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo marcó un ritmo lento al principio, pues sentía aún la tensión en el cuerpo de Katniss. Eso fue lentamente disipándose dejando paso al placer. Sus labios se separaron para obtener oxigeno mientras sus cuerpos marcaban un ritmo más frenético, las manos de ella recorrieron su espalda y bajaron hasta el trasero de Peeta, sorprendiéndolo e incluso a ella.

Peeta detuvo el vaivén de caderas y se recostó en la cama junto a ella, incitándola a que lo tocara despacio, a su antojo. Ella se colocó sobre él, llenando el espacio vacío de su cuerpo, mientras ambos se quedaron minutos así, mirándose el uno al otro, las mejillas de ambos estaban algo rojas y sus ojos brillaban con luz propia. Katniss apoyaba sus manos en el pecho algo sudoroso de muchacho y en lentitud, con su dedo índice trazó una levísima curva que cruzaba el pecho de Peeta. Las manos de él recorrían despacio el pecho de ella, mas luego su abdomen, luego acarició sus piernas hasta donde le dejasen llegar sus manos.

Él se sentó despacio, con cuidado de no lastimarla, mientras ella introducía sus dedos en el cabello rubio. Ambos empezaron a marcar el ritmo que los acoplaba, mientras sus manos redescubrían sus cuerpos y sus bocas se exploraban sin saciarse.

Cuando sintieron nacer aquel ardor desaforado en sus vientres, se tensaron, como si fuesen uno solo. Luego sus cuerpos temblaron al sentirse satisfechos, al percibirse en brazos del uno con el otro. Con lentitud, Peeta salió del cuerpo de Katniss, quien estaba más que cansada, exhausta igual que él. Los dos se dejaron caer en la enorme cama, mientras el chico tanteaba las sabanas que habían caído al suelo. Arropó a ambos, y abrazó aquel frágil pero a la vez fuerte cuerpo femenino y la apretó hacia sí.

-Katniss–le llamó suavemente–

–Mmm ¿Qu–que sucede? –su voz sonaba adormilada–

–¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te amo? –

–Me lo has demostrado –y se arrebujó junto a aquel cuerpo cálido y fuerte–

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Peeta. Solo faltaba un objetivo en esta vida: Paz. Y lo lograrían.

* * *

Sus ojos grises se abrieron lentamente, acostumbrándose a toda la luz que inundaba el lugar. Sentía el cuerpo tenuemente adolorido pero no lo suficiente como para no hacerle parar de la cama. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con algo duro y sólido, abrió nuevamente sus ojos para encontrarse con el torso de aquel hombre al cual amaba. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, lo que había pasado en la noche fue increíble. Al principio tuvo reticencia, la razón quería meterse a su cabeza y detenerla. Se suponía estaban en medio de una guerra y no había tiempo para romances. Pero aquel sentimiento traspasaba mas alla de cualquier barrera que ella quisiera anteponer.

¿En qué momento terminó perdidamente enamorada de Peeta? No lo sabía con exactitud. O quizá sí. Fue en aquella cueva, al verlo ahí al borde de la muerte. Cuando el miedo a perderlo se ciñó por su cuerpo. También quiso asaltarla un sentimiento de culpa por lo feliz que se sentía. Se suponía que no debió permitírselo. Peeta era demasiado bueno para ella.

Ya con más ganas de estarse despierta, Katniss se quedó observando al chico por varios minutos. La luz de las lámparas arrancaban destellos platinos de sus cabellos rubios, sus pestañas largas acariciaban parte de su rostro, sus labios estaban curvados en una tenue sonrisa y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente según su respiración.

Aunque la sábana apenas cubría su anatomía y un poco del torso, dejaba al descubierto las piernas largas y fibrosas de Peeta. Era evidente que se la mató entrenando. Se quedó otro rato así, observándolo hasta que se decidió ir al baño a cepillarse. Se colocó la camisa que Peeta antes le había dado y que por obra y gracia de Dios, seguía tirada por allí. Apenas hubo abierto el estante, sacado el cepillo nuevo y la pasta de dientes, cuando casi ambas cosas caen al suelo de la impresión.

–Buenos días preciosa –él sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras besaba su cuello–

–Buenos días Peeta –ella no pudo evitarlo e inclinó un poco más el cuello–

–¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a esta hora? –Mellark ahora mordisqueaba su lóbulo–

–Peeta… -su voz sonó más a suplica que reprimenda–

La hizo girar hacia él y la besó.

–Ahora que recuerdo –ella rió al ver la expresión de Peeta, como la de un niño al cual se le niega un capricho –debemos irnos a reportar dónde Coin –el solo rodó los ojos y siguió besando su cuello, para luego descender hasta su pecho–

–Coin puede esperarnos –sus labios reclamaron fieramente los suyos -¿O no? –preguntó junto a estos. Katniss solo pudo asentir, ir a reportarse solo era una tonta excusa para ver que decía Peeta–

FIN


End file.
